Harry Potter: Voldemort Reincarnated
by malfoydraco16
Summary: On the night that Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow, what if he succeeded in killing Harry before he lost his body. What if instead of simply a fragment latching onto Harry, all of his soul latched onto him, taking control of Harry's body? This is my version of what the world would be lie if Voldemort controlled the body of the boy who lived.


_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guy's. Look, I've been looking for a good HP fic, where Harry is possessed by Voldemort, or merges with him somehow. I've seen plenty of them where he gains his knowledge through the hocrux in his scar, but while close, not exactly what I was looking for. **_

_**At the end, I decided to make the fic instead. This is more or less unique, where Voldemort winds up destroying Harry's soul and possessing the body. How will he deal with it. **_

_***Evil cackle*. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1: I am Voldemort, Most Feared Dark Lord in the past century. I am also a one year old.**_

Dark Lord Voldemort was the single most feared dark lord in the past century, which wasn't saying much given the fact that there was only one other dark lord, Grindelwald. To most of the United Kingdom, Voldemort popped out of thin air. One day, everything was normal, the other day him and his followers, the death eaters were running around raking havoc, terrorizing muggles, non magic folk, and mudbloods, children born of non magic folk.

No one knew of his story before becoming a dark lord.

No knew that he was born at Wool's Orpange, London. A _muggle_ orphanage.

No one knew of the events that turned him from Tom Marvolo Riddle into Voldemort.

The events that would turn him into Voldemort started long before his birth. It was during the Middle Ages that the ball first started rolling. It was at this time where the Christian church started coming into power and witches and wizards started being prejudiced against. Prior to this point, witches and wizards were the spiritual leaders of the world, like the shamans of America.

It was at this time that their abilities started being feared, and seen as works of the devil. Fear eventually becomes hatred, and that was exactly what happened in this case. The non magicals turned on them, and the wizards who had become arrogant within their power were caught off guard and killed. After the first wave of deaths, the magical world separated themselves from the non magicals, creating a wizarding world. In every country, there was a magical counter part.

The separation did not take place before scars, more often mental than physical, were inflicted. Most often it was caused by the death of ones loved ones by the hands of the muggles, as the non magicals were know called.

One such scarred individual was Salazar Acratus Slytherin. Salazar was eight when the muggles broke down the door to his family home. His father and mother did not have their wands on them at that time, and were virtually defenseless. They were both burned on stake and Salazar was powerless to help them.

Bitter and angry, he promised himself to help all with the power to use magic and keep safe from harm. He swore that one day it wouldn't be wizards and witches that were hiding. It wouldn't be them that were being hunted. The tables would turn and it would be muggles that were hiding, the ones being hunted.

Sadly, Salazar's dreams would not bear fruit during his own life time. It wasn't a muggle that killed him, but a fellow wizard, Godric Gryffindor, who viewed Salazar's, views to be inhumane.

History books portrayed Salazar to be a monster and slandered his work. Blood traitors, the whole lot of them. They would stand by those who seek to subjugate them.

That said there were those who stood by Salazar and his viewpoints. In the following years, they would be called pure blood supremacists, believing only those who had magic in there family for generations should be allowed to study magic.

The years went on, and many sought to complete Salazar's work, but all failed in the end. They are irrelevant to the story of Voldemort.

The last living descendants of the Salazar Slytherin would be a family called the Gaunts. Through a mixture of arrogance and bad fortune, the Gaunt family had produced a number of squibs, people who come from magical families, but have no magic themselves. They shamed there family, and as such, the entire wizarding community, dark or light, looked down on them. That, while not irrelevant to the story, is not important either.

What is important however is that Tom's mother was Merope Gaunt. After she fell in love with a muggle, Tom Marvolo Riddle Senior, she was banished from the family, but a witch, even a weak one, was not without resources.

She brewed a love potion rather easily and fed it to Riddle Sr. Eventually she got pregnant with Tom Jr. and decided to stop feeding riddle Sr. the potion, believing he would have fallen in love with her by now, or, at the very least, sty for the babies sake.

She was wrong on both counts, and as soon as he came to, he left her.

Merope Gaunt died, giving birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle at Wool's Orphanage, on December 31, 1926.

Tom charmed his professors, being incredibly handsome and polite. It was no surprise that the other children bullied him out of sheer jealousy. It was through this that he discovered he was special. That he had abilities no one else had.

It was only a matter of time that he started to train himself. He practiced moving things with his mind, if he tried hard enough, he could cause others pain. The orphanage taught him life lessons. It gave him the toolbox for success.

It made him cruel, devious, cunning, and completely without mercy.

It was January 1, 1938, a day after Tom's eleventh birthday that he found out he was a wizard from Albus Dumbledore, a professor at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

For the next seven years that Tom studied at Hogwarts, years 1938-1945. Those years were not wasted, for indeed the greatest and most direct events that set Tom down the path of a dark lord occurred in Hogwarts.

It was between those years that Tom developed a love for magic, and it showed. He studied and worked hard, dedicated to becoming a first class wizard. He was thought to be the single most brilliant wizard to grace the halls of Hogwarts.

It was between these years that the United States of America developed the Atomic bomb. Tom was not allowed to leave the orphanage until after he became 17, the legal age of adulthood in the wizarding world. He was at the orphanage for the summer holidays when the atomic bomb was dropped on Hiroshima, Japan, on August 6, 1945.

The result of the dropping of the atomic bomb was that four square miles of the city was immediately turned to ruins, 80,000 people were killed on the spot. Tens of thousands more died from wounds and radiation poisoning.

That was the first time Tom feared the muggles. The first time he feared what would happen if they discovered witches and wizards living among them. As we all now fear turns into hatred, and soon enough Tom began truly hating. His own childhood, knowledge of who his ancestor was, and his father abandoning him, all just added fuel to the fire.

Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets that school year, an ancient chamber made by Salazar Slytherin that would purge the school of all those unworthy of studying magic. Mudbloods. Tom hated them, for there parents were muggles. The fact is, what would happen if those muggles exposed their world? What if the mudbloods became spies? What if a muggle spotted the mudblood performing magic?

It was for the sake of the Greater Good that he killed them. It was for the sake of the common good of wizarding kind and magic. Filled with a sense of self righteousness, that Tom carried out the purging. It wasn't until the talks of closing down the school that he stopped the attacks. The wizarding world only had 3 schools in Europe, Hogwarts, Drumstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

The closing of one would be counter productive to his own goals.

Following the end of his time at Hogwarts, he moved out of the orphanage, and decided to ensure his own immortality through the creation of hocruxes. Hocruxes were pieces of his soul that were trapped into objects. This way, even if his main body was destroyed, his soul would survive, so he could eventually recreate another body for himself.

The only catch was that he needed to kill someone to create said hocruxe. He consoled himself with the thought that their deaths were for the greater good. He did kill his father and his new family as well. That was fun.

After the creation of six of his hocruxes, he went aboard in order to learn more arcane and rarer forms of magic. He loved magic and wanted the complete the package. Light, dark, neutral, labels didn't matter to him. There was no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it.

After returning to the United Kingdoms, he started recruiting, creating the Death Eaters. They followed him through fear, bribery, black mail, and fanatic loyalty. It was better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both.

He recruited magical creatures that the wizarding world had persecuted like the giants, and the werewolves.

He reached the height of his power at 1979, when a prophecy was given, reported to him by one Severus Tobias Snape.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…" _was the first part of the prophecy, and all Snape was able to hear before he was discovered by Dumbledore and forced to flee.

The only two magical children born that fit those children were Harry James Potter and Neville Longbottom. Harry was a half blood and Neville was a pure blood.

He normally frowned upon the killing off magical children, who were the future of there race. Especially considering that these particular children were the heir off two ancient line, but alas, sometimes for the sake of the greater good, one must do things against their morals.

For the benefit of the wizarding world, the lives off two children weren't much.

He spent much of his time attempting to track down the Longbottom families who had gone into hiding. His spy, Peter Pettigrew, had reported to him the location of the Potters, in Godrics Hollow.

He had killed James Potter, the father of Harry Potter, when he attempted to give his wife, Lily, time to escape with Harry. He didn't last long, given that he didn't have his wand. A simple blast from the Killing curse, _Avada Kedvra_ and he was dead.

Lily had done her best to fortify the nursery as best as she could. Given that she had a five minute head start however, there wasn't much she could do. This lead to her current situation of begging him to not kill her son.

"Please, not Harry. Take me, kill me instead." Lily begged.

"Step aside you foolish girl." Voldemort sneered, not the least bit sympathetic, given the one begging him was a mudblood. The only reason he was considering sparing her was because Severus requested it off him. Voldemort did reward his followers occasionally.

The girl ignored him and kept on begging. Voldemort decided she wasn't going to step aside, so he aimed he killed her with a lightning quick killing curse, before turning to face Harry potter, and studying the one destined to defeat him.

The baby, who was know looking at him with jade eyes, did not look like much. He had green eyes, the color of the killing curse, a messy black hair. It was off average height and weight for a one and half year old.

He aimed his wand at the child and shot off his killing curse, completely unprepared when, through some freak accident, the curse backfired hitting him instead.

Voldemort let off a scream off utter pain as he was forcefully separated from his body, which was turned into ash soon afterward. With nothing to anchor it, his soul searched for the nearest thing to latch onto, in this case, it was the corpse of the one year old, who had also died in order to take Voldemort with him.

With that done, Voldemort fell unconscious, as his mind got accustomed to his new body and recovered from the pain.

That night, Hagrid took Voldemort in Harry's body to Number Four Private Drive to his muggle aunt and uncles house on the orders off Albus Dumbledore. It was released that Harry Potter had killed Voldemort, resulting in the entire wizarding world celebrating and bestowing upon Harry the title boy-who-lived.

You have to wonder how they would react of they learned their illustrious savior had been possessed by the Dark Lord they so feared


End file.
